Rise of the Nightmare Mane Six (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)
Rise of the Nightmare Mane Six is the 10th episode of Season 3 of Sonic: Adventures in Equestria, and a reimagining of the Nightmare Rarity Story Arc from the MLP IDW Comics. Summary The Mane Six are abducted by the dark forces that once turned Luna into Nightmare Moon and are dubbed their new queens by them, will Sonic and his friends' inner friendship be enough to save the world from eternal night again? Plot Team Sonic and the Mane Six have been suffering nightmares for the past week with no explanation. Pinkie offers to host a sleep-over, hoping the party will chase away the dreams, but they only get worse as a black miasma seeps into the room and gives the Mane Six more nightmares before kidnapping them, much to the distress of Spike and even Sonic in his Super Form is too slow to save them. Regrouping at the library, Sonic has Tails write a letter to the Princesses, who arrive shortly. Princess Luna reveals that the substance that took the Mane Six was the same force that had converted her to Nightmare Moon, preying on her desires to please her subjects. When the Mane Six had defeated her, the evil force retreated to the Nightmare Dreamscape on the moon, laying in wait. Luna surmises that the force now wants to take the Element bearers as its own subjects as to create its own nightmare kingdom for itself and its Nightmare creatures. While Celestia promises to wait and help protect Ponyville and Equestria with the Freedom Fighters, Luna, Team Sonic, their Jewel Pixie Animals, and Spike prepare to set off to rescue the Mane Six, who were imprisoned in the lair of the forces, slowly having their will whittled away by the creatures of darkness that inhabit this domain. The Princesses' combined magic is used to lasso the moon closer to the ground to make the journey less perilous for Sonic and his friends. Meanwhile, the Mane Six are confronted by the leader of the Nightmare Forces, Shadowfright, who takes advantage of their respective elements, with him and his sidekick stating that only they can help them and that they'd never reject then as they say Team Sonic eventually will. With their mental states weakened, and overcome with a desire to help, the Nightmare Forces shroud the Mane Six in black mist. While Team Sonic, Spike, and Luna explore the moon, the miasma takes control of the mobians' worst nightmares, but with Luna, the Jewel Pixie Animals, and Spike's help, each of them recognize their nightmare as a fake and dispel the illusion. The miasma speaks to the group, taunting them and alluding to a secret that Luna has been keeping from the others. However, before Team Sonic can ask more about it, the miasma pulls back to reveal their new queens: the Nightmare Mane Six, much to the heroes' absolute shock and horror. Back on Earth, Celestia and the Freedom Fighters are preparing things to defend Ponyville from the Nightmare Forces, just in time to see darkness spreading through the land and the unfamiliar shape of the new queens of Nightmares appearing on the moon, the Nightmare Mane Six turn out to be very cold and efficient villains, resisting everyone's attempts to help to get through to them and quickly capturing Team Sonic so they can't interfere. Luna escapes back to Ponyville on Shadow's suggestion. Meanwhile, Spike, having been tossed several miles away during the melee, recovers and sets out to free his friends. Covering himself with some strange chameleon slugs, he manages to infiltrate the castle and discover where they're being kept. Before he can find them, however, he suddenly finds himself in a throne room with the Mane Six asking him to be their King. Though briefly tempted, Spike becomes suspicious when they ask him to forget their friends, and realizes that it's an illusion when th Mane Six don't recognize the Fire Ruby Rarity gave him. He breaks free of the illusion the queens trapped him in and tries to reach out to the once again, but cannot get through. The Nightmare Forces seize him, and the Nightmare Mane Six announce that the nightmare has just begun. The Nightmare Mane Six takes their forces along with the captured Spike (with Shadowfright shattering the Fire Ruby in the process) to lead an attack on Ponyville (thus, exterminating anything that could rekindle what's left of the Mane Six) where Luna has regrouped with Celestia and rounded up the citizens and Freedom Fighters to prepare for battle. However, Spike uses the chameleon slugs to escape, collect the shattered pieces of the Fire Ruby, and regroups with the Team Sonic. They figure a way to escape but are left to deal with the General... The Nightmare Mane Six arrive in Ponyville and a large battle ensues, with a nervous Luna leading the call. While they appear victorious against the Nightmare Forces, the Nightmare Mane Six are able to emotionally ravage Luna and immediately score a direct hit on her, sending a defeated Luna crashing on the ground, much to everyone's horror. Luna finally reveals her secret: she has always been living in terror that since her bitterness and anger exposed her to corruption once, so she fears becoming Nightmare Moon again herself. Celestia and the others assure her they are behind her, willing to accept her as one of them and that her burden is something she doesn't have to carry alone anymore, making Luna's confidence boost. The battle continues until the Nightmare Mane Six reveal that they have captured Spike. At that moment, Team Sonic (now with Super Forms like Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, with Blaze in her Burning Blaze form) and the real Spike arrive along with the General, who is revealed to be a uncorrupted creature without malevolence outside of the Nightmare Mane Six's control, exposed through the power of friendship by Team Sonic. They quickly remove the corruption on the other nightmare forces, and then turn to use the same power on Nightmare Mane Six, The nightmare energy's grip on the real Mane Six is momentarily loosed, but due to the Mane Six's lack of certainty in themselves, the energy quickly re-takes them, proving to be too powerful to be destroyed. Sonic rallies up the citizens of Ponyville to remember the things about the Mane Six that they love, to show how special they are to them and how they'll never be forgotten, The power of the love they hold for their friends restores Spike's shattered fire ruby, and the baby dragon provides the last push needed to revert the Mane Six to normal, and the evil energy is completely destroyed. The Mane Six tearfully reunite with their loved ones, and the moon creatures, grateful for their restoration, thank the heroes for their help, and Luna is also grateful for having to face and rid herself of her own fears, while the Mane Six are thankful for their friends' support. Differences *Instead of just Rarity, it is all the Mane Six that get captured and possessed by the Nightmare Forces. Transcript Rise of the Nightmare Mane Six (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript Recap "Last time on Sonic Adventures in Equestria, after suffering nightmares for a week, our heroes figured a sleepover at Sugarcube Corner would help them figure out what was going on, needless to say, this backfired horribly and the Mane Six were kidnapped and carried off to the moon by the Nightmare Forces, the evil forces that once made Luna into Nightmare Moon, realizing the dark forces will more than likely destroy Ponyville after their previous defeat, Luna goes with Team Sonic and Spike to the moon to help rescue their friends. Meanwhile, the Nightmare Forces' leader, Shadowfright, tried convincing the Mane Six to becoming the forces' new queens, they resisted at first, not wanting to hurt their friends or destroy their home, but they eventually relented due to the creatures exposing their fears once again and making them think they'll be forgotten. With their mental states weakened, the Mane Six got possessed and transformed into the Nightmare Mane Six, now if one Nightmare Moon was bad enough, our heroes have to deal with six Nightmare Moons. What will they do when the danger hits so close to home, and is Team Sonic the only hope Ponyville has, find out next on Sonic Adventures in Equestria." Trivia *Sonic's nightmare at the beginning is directly taken from Sonic Unleashed's opening cutscene. *The nightmares Team Sonic have include: **For Sonic, he has a nightmare of everything being destroyed by Eggman and there's no one around him. **For Amy, she was scared of losing Sonic forever. **For Tails, he was being turned into an emotionless robot. **For Knuckles, he was considered as a failure for failing to protect the Master Emerald. **For Shadow, he had a flashback of Maria dying. **For Cream, she was being all alone with a war going on and was forced to hide away in a dark, scary forest. **For Rouge, she was stuck in a cave with no treasures or diamonds. **For Silver, he was being considered as a suspect for something that he didn't actually do. **For Blaze, she was unable to make her own decisions. *Eggman, Metal Sonic and Zavok make cameo appearences in several nightmares, but don't actually appear. *The Super Forms of Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Silver and Blaze make their debut in this episode. *The opening cutscene music from Sonic Unleashed plays at the beginning of the episode. *"Shugojin - The Guardian" from Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! plays during the opening. *"Peaceful" from Team Sonic Racing plays after the intro. *The Super Sonic theme from Sonic Colors plays when Sonic turns into Super Sonic to rescue the Mane Six. *"The Base" from Sonic Adventure 2 plays when the scene cuts to the Golden Oak Library. *"Wisp's Homeworld" from Sonic Colors plays when Luna explains about the Nightmare Forces. *"The Lost Prologue" from Sonic and the Secret Rings plays when the Mane Six are seen imprisoned by the Nightmare Forces *"Missing You" from Kingdom Hearts II plays when the scene cuts back to Team Sonic, Spike, the Jewel Pixie Animals, Celestia, and Luna. *"Strategy" from Sonic Adventure 2 plays when Team Sonic, Spike, the Jewel Pixie Animals, and Luna begin to head to the moon. *"Organization XIII" from Kingdom Hearts II plays when the Mane Six are confronted by Shadowfright. *"The Resurrection of Solaris" from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) plays when the Nightmare Mane Six first appear. *"The Ruined World of the Future" from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) plays when the Nightmare Mane Six taunt Team Sonic. *"Night of Fate" from Kingdom Hearts plays when Team Sonic battles the Nightmare Forces. *"Anime Special Opening Theme" from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness plays when Spike heads out to rescue his friends. *"Hollow Bastion" from Kingdom Hearts plays when the Nightmare Mane Six are in the castle. *"Lost in All Thought Alones" from Fire Emblem Fates when the scene cuts back to Team Sonic in the dungeon. *"Sora's Theme" from Kingdom Hearts II plays when Spike reaches Team Sonic. *"Rocket Raccoon's Theme" from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 plays when the Ponyville residents fight the Nightmare Forces. *"The Final Form" from Sonic Unleashed plays after the General returns from the moon with Spike, this is followed shortly by "Showdown With King Arthur" from Sonic and the Black Knight, which plays after Team Sonic appear in their super forms. *"Super Sonic vs. Perfect Dark Gaia" from Sonic Unleashed plays when Team Sonic stare at the Mane Six] *"Gatchen!" from Digimon Universe: Appmon plays when Silver tells the Nightmare Mane Six that the real Mane Six's honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, loyalty, and magic will never be forgotten. *"Sora's Sacrifice" from Kingdom Hearts plays after the Mane Six are returned to normal. *"Ending" from Sonic Lost World plays before Princess Luna takes the moon citizens back to the moon. *"Always" from Sonic Unleashed plays at the end of the episode. *"Endless Possibility" from Sonic Unleashed plays during the ending credits. Gallery Nightmare Mane Six.png|Nightmare Mane Six Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Episodes